Kliment Blood
Bios Epic Blades Kliment Grigori, now known as Kliment Blood, sacrificed his own humanity to become a Sancrian, a religious devotee to the blood god Sancrudis. Kliment is high ranking clergyman of the bizarre cult called the Church of Sancrudis which please the god by shedding the blood of others and even themselves. As a Sancrian, Kliment Blood has gruesome and visceral powers ranging from hemokinesis to growing bones out of his body. Storyline Epic Blades There is an entity so grotesque and visceral beyond comprehension. The being known as Sancrudis is a deity associated with blood as well as shedding it. It's worshippers are called Sancrians, former humans devoted to the blood god himself, marked with scarifications and may even have body piercings. Those who become Sancrians begin to loose their humanity and live beyond regular human morality upon serving Sancrudis. Sancrians have the ability of hemokinesis, growing bones out of their bodies, and they have a high resistance to all pain. Kliment Grigori was just a simple farmer with a humble wife until he encountered Sancrudis, who offered him power and longevity among everything else. Upon becoming a Sancrian through a painful initiation, Kliment Grigori, now known as Kliment Blood, sacrificed his own wife and even his own village to the eldritch god of blood. Kliment Blood is now a cult leader in the Church of Sancrudis. Gameplay His weapon is much stronger, he is the most dangerous Sancrian in the series, his brute and his crisis. He doesn't haved to speed attack but if also used heavy attack. Kliment is kind the sacrificed by blood god Sancrudis, as his many skills is using hardest attacks for any moves, shown than other characters from series. Movelist Special Moves * Sancrian Ball: Kliment releases blood from his chest and stomach scarification and creates a ball made of blood and hurdles it at his opponent. * Bloody Claws: He repeatedly stabs his opponent with his bone claws. * Knee Spike: He grows a bone spike out of his knee and knee jabs at his opponent. * Red Spear: He creates a spear out of the blood from his right hand and throws it at his opponent. * Bone Drill: He hurdles himself like a drill towards his opponent. * Melting Blood: He melts into a puddle of blood that moves to to either right or left and after movign to that point, the blood generates back to Kliment. Finishing Moves Vanquishment * Covered In Blood: Kliment Blood stabs his opponent in the chest with his bone claws. He uses his other bone claws to stab the opponent in the stomach. He lifts his impaled opponent up in the air, lets the opponent's blood leak from the pierced wounds onto the ground for 3 seconds and then, with his claws lashing at the opponent, he rips the opponent's torso apart, causing more blood to fall down. Both Kliment and the ground get covered in blood as a result. Quick Deaths * Bloody Claws: The opponent's inner organs are torn from the body that's been stabbed multiple times and are impaled onto Kliment's claws. * Knee Spike: The opponent is stabbed to the point where he/she pukes blood before dying. * Red Spear: The opponent is stabbed in the face with the blood spear. * Bone Drill: The opponent's torso tumbles off of the lower body. Sequences Battle Intro Epic Blades A puddle of blood morphs into a humanoid shape. This shape then turns into Kliment Blood. Kliment says, "Blood for Sancrudis!" and and releases his bone claws from his fists. Victory Pose Epic Blades Kliment walks out of the scene and the scene fades to black. The black screen fades to Kliment and his followers in the Church of Sancrudis as he pours a cup of his opponent's blood onto an alter in reverence to Sancrudis. Category:Epic Blades characters